


Day 5: Burns

by Copiel



Series: VLD Whumpmas 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Burns, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copiel/pseuds/Copiel
Summary: I’ve seen a few rogue training bot fics lately, so I figured I’d maybe write one. The bot in this one isn’t exactly trying to kill anyone, but I figured the weapons they use aren’t exactly safe. Enjoy!





	Day 5: Burns

Lance panted, using his sleeve to wipe sweat from his eyes. He hefted his gun up again, ready to fight.  
“Begin training level seven.”  
He’d been working on his aim all week, and Lance was proud of his progress. It’d taken him a few days to beat level six. Now that he had, he didn’t want to stop. Of course, he failed to realize that pushing himself this much was a bad idea for two reasons: one, he was exhausted, and even he knew, deep down, that there was no way he could win, and two, he was alone. If he got injured, he was on his own.  
Lance did his best to ignore the burn in his muscles. He was never a quitter before, so why start now?  
The new training bot rose from the floor, a similar blaster in its hands. Its face lit up, indicating that the training session was about to begin. The bot lifted its gun and fired a shot directly at Lance’s torso, forcing him to duck and roll out of the way.  
Level seven was more accurate and faster. The opposite of what Lance was becoming due to exhaustion.  
He was barely upright when the bot began running towards him. Lance aimed a few shots at it, which were both dodged. He growled. That was also new. Nevertheless, he figured that if he could shoot the gun out of its hands, he could count that as a win for today.  
Lance raised his gun again, aimed it, and took a breath. Before he released it, he heard a shot ring out.  
And then white hot pain enveloped Lance’s right side.  
He let out a scream, crumpling to the floor while clutching his side. Something was wrong, besides the obvious. Hits from the bots’ weapons sure didn’t tickle, but they were never _this_ bad.  
A kick to his left side brought Lance back to the present. The bot clearly wasn’t through with him, and it didn’t look like it was above playing dirty.  
“End training sequence!” Lance managed to gasp out.  
For once in his life, things went the way he wanted them to go. The bot deactivated and sank back into the floor.  
Lance lay on his back, panting and clutching his sides. The left was probably only bruised, but the right side was a different story.  
The shot had burned a hole through his t-shirt. Through it, red blisters were already visible. Nothing seemed to be bleeding at the moment.  
This was good. He was fine. Nothing a few hours in the healing pod couldn’t fix.  
Only problem was that Lance had to get to the infirmary from the training deck.  
He let out a sigh. “No biggie. Just get up and walk. It’s not that far.” Lance pushed himself up on his elbows, gritting his teeth at every movement. Standing up was worse. By the time he was fully upright, he was drenched in sweat, leaning against the wall, and taking measured breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. His head was spinning from the pain, and he honestly had no clue how much longer he was going to last like this.  
_Not important. Gotta get to a pod_.  
Slowly, Lance staggered out of the training deck. With one hand on the wall and the other covering his bruised ribs, he managed to walk down the hallway. But with his wavering vision, it was difficult to tell where he was.  
“Lance?”  
Lance turned his head toward the voice. “Hunk?”  
Hunk was in the kitchen, working on another culinary creation. “Dude, are you hurt?”  
“Little bit,” he murmured. Exhaustion seemed to take over at that point, and Lance felt himself falling...  
Until he wasn’t. He blinked a few times before realizing that Hunk had caught him.  
“I’m getting you to the infirmary.”  
Lance grit his teeth as Hunk hoisted his left arm over his shoulders. When Hunk placed his hand on Lance’s right side, he gave a strangled cry of pain.  
“Quiznak! Sorry Lance. What happened there?” Hunk tugged at Lance’s shirt. “Is that a burn?! How did you get that?”  
“Training. I’ll tell you after I’m in a pod.”  
Hunk frowned, but didn’t push the issue any further.

* * *

 Lance’s face had finally evened out into a peaceful expression. Even so, Hunk bit his lip as he recounted Lance’s injuries.  
_Second degree burn on his right side._  
_Two cracked ribs on the left side, with several others bruised_.  
It was a miracle that Lance had even made it to the kitchen from the training deck, given how painful cracked ribs were. Not to mention the burn.  
Hunk sighed, then shifted his position once more.  
Once Lance got out of that pod, they were having a talk about overworking yourself.


End file.
